Music Box
by Narusha
Summary: Die beruhigende Melodie erklang, die Quelle der Musik eine kleine Spieluhr. Der Schnee fällt und doch weiß er, dass er nicht lange zu leben hat. Genau wie der kleine Earl. Doch er bleibt stark. Werden sich die Missverständnisse doch klären?


Dies ist ein kleiner One-Shot zu meinem Lieblingspairing überhaupt. Es ist schon etwas Zeit vergangen seit ich diese Story geschrieben hab und ich musste selber dabei weinen. Dies ist wohl die einzigste deutsche Story die ich hochladen werde, da sich das alles so kitschig in deutsch anhört q_q

**Kuroshitsuji, Ciel Phantomhive & Sebastian Michaelis belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p>Wir fanden den Sinn des Lebens…<br>…doch dann verlor ich dich.

„Weißt du noch, Ciel, als wir immer hier her gekommen waren?" Dein Kopf liegt auf meinen Schultern, deine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Auf deinem Schoß lag sie. Die Spieluhr, die ich dir zu deinem Geburtstag geschenkt habe. Die liebliche Melodie, es war ein melancholisches, zartes Gespiele, sie berührte unser beiden Herzen, auch wenn ich, als Dämon, eigentlich so etwas nicht fühlen dürfte. Und fürchten sollte ich mich erst recht nicht… Du atmest ziemlich schwer, ich bin nicht dumm, ich merke das. Liebster, antworte mir doch!

„Ja, Sebastian", fingst du an, „ich erinnere mich. Und ich werde diese Tage auch nie wieder vergessen." Du schließt deine Augen, dein Mund zierte ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Doch es ist ein gezwungenes, ich sehe das. „Erinnerst du dich auch an unseren ersten Kuss?" fragte ich dich schließlich, während meine Hand durch dein seidiges Haar fährt. Du nickst zaghaft, ehe du wieder deine verlockende Stimme benutzt. „Ja, auch daran werde ich mich für immer erinnern." Dein Körper wird immer kälter. Doch es lag nicht an dem puren, weißen Schnee. Mein schwarzer Mantel hütet dich vor der eisigen Kälte…

„Sebastian, sag mir, als du das erste Mal zu mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst, war das gespielt?", deine blauen Seelenspiegel blickten zu mir auf. „Ciel, oh bei Luzifer, niemals würde ich dich derart belügen. Ich kann dich nicht belügen." Zufrieden schließt du wieder deine Augen und lehnst dich wieder gegen mich. „Weißt du, als ich sagte, dass ich dich ebenfalls liebe, da habe ich gelogen." An der Stelle, an der mein kleines, schwarzes Herz lag, breitete sich ein größerer Schmerz aus, der drohte, mir doch ein Ende zu bereiten. Tat Liebe so sehr weh? Mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Es fühlte sich an, als würdest du deine kleinen Hände dafür benutzen, mich zu würgen. „Es tut mir Leid…"

„Sebastian, sag, habe ich dich verletzt?", fragst du, deine Hand liegt auf meiner Wange. Sie war eiskalt. „Oh, die Musik ist zu Ende…", nuschele ich leise vor mich hin, ehe ich die Spieluhr nahm und sie ein weiteres Mal aufzog. Betrübt siehst du zur Seite, beobachtest die Schneeflocken, wie sie herunterfallen. „Wie erbärmlich der Schnee doch ist, nicht wahr?", dein Tonfall war wie immer. Jetzt machst du dich über ihn lustig. „Er fällt hinunter, überlebt aber nicht alleine. Er braucht, wie wir Menschen, etwas zum Leben. Für ihn ist es die Kälte. Für die Menschen ist es der Sauerstoff…", murmelst du leise. „und für mich, ist es der Sauerstoff und mein Butler."

Ein so derartiges Geständnis hätte ich niemals von dir erwartet! „Ich bin geehrt, my Lord." Doch selbst das würde die Lücke in meinem tiefen Herzen nicht ausfüllen. „Menschen sind wie der Schnee, genauso erbärmlich. Und auch ich bin ein Mensch. Macht das mich nicht auch zu einem armseligen Geschöpf?" Ich bleib stumm. Doch innerlich verneine ich dir. Nein, du bist nicht armselig. Du bist einzigartig. „Ich bin einfach eine Ausgeburt der Gosse, ich wurde nicht dafür geschaffen, Adeliger zu sein. Wäre ich nicht mit diesem Fluch belegt, ein Adeliger zu sein. Ich könnte machen, was ich will." Wie redest du da über dich selber, Liebster? Woher kennst du solche abscheulichen Wörter, die es nicht einmal Wert sind, über deine Lippen zu kommen?

Still beobachten wir den Nebenverschleierten Horizont vor uns. Wird das hier das letzte Mal sein, dass wir uns sehen? Ich will nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Auch wenn du vielleicht mich nicht liebst. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun und zu besprechen! „Sebastian", sprichst du wieder. „wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, was würdest du dir wünschen?" Die Antwort war klar. Willst du es direkt von mir hören? „Natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, dass Ihr wieder wohl auf seit." Eine leichte Windbrise spielt mit deinem Haar. Du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus. Ist dies der letzte Augenblick zwischen uns?

Der Schnee fällt weiterhin. Stimmt, der Schnee ist ziemlich verächtlich. Er fällt, liegt mit seinen Artgenossen am Boden und stirbt langsam ab, wenn die Sonne ihre Runde dreht. Doch du bist anders. Du warst noch nie wie alle anderen, Ciel. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass die Musik wieder aufhörte. Ein weiteres Mal zog ich sie auf. „Beruhigend, nicht wahr?", deine Stimme war so nah und deutlich, doch es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie eine Ewigkeit entfernt. Ich nicke nur und lege meinen Kopf auf den deinen. Mein Blick richtet sich auf das Brennende Gemäuer. Dieser Befehl hat mich doch etwas geschockt, das muss ich zugeben. Dein Anwesen, in dem du schon 14 Jahre lang gelebt hast.

„Verzeihst du mir?", erhallte deine Stimme. Wofür sollte ich denn dir verzeihen? Anscheinend muss ich so irritiert geschaut haben, dass du Mitleid mit mir bekommen hast. „Dafür, dass ich dich angelogen habe. Denn…", nur weiter kamst du nicht. Du bekamst wieder einen Hustenanfall. Doch es war nicht der gewöhnliche von deinem Asthma. Warmes Blut tropfte auf mein weißes Hemd. „Sag es mir, Sebastian…", bekamst du noch raus. Ich klopfte dir auf den Rücken, um dir Besserung zu verschaffen. Minuten vergingen…

Nun war der Schnee unter uns nicht mehr ganz so weiß, sondern rot gesprenkelt. Doch es kümmert uns nicht. Wieso denn auch, wenn es schon mehrfach vorkam? Wir wissen Beide, dass es ein bedeutendes Anzeichen für etwas ist. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken… „Sebastian, du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet.", du flehst schon beinahe. Es ist soweit. Ich merke das. „Ich war noch nie sauer auf dich, Ciel. Und ich werde es auch nicht sein."

Der Schnee hörte auf zu fallen. Zwischen uns herrschte eine eiskalte Stille, sie war jedoch ziemlich angenehm. Wir mussten nicht reden, denn wir verstanden uns auch so. Du weißt, was ich fühle. Du weißt, was ich denke. Und das ist für mich die Hauptsache. „Danke…" flüsterst du leise. Ich spüre, wie meine Schulter nass wird. Weinst du etwa? „Danke… Sebastian…!", ein leises wimmern war von dir zu hören. Ich verkrampfte mich. Ciel, bitte, nein… „Danke dafür, dass du mich damals verschont hast. Danke, dass du immer auf mich aufgepasst hast. Und vor allem, danke, dass du mir verzeihst."

Was redest du da? Ciel, bitte, hör auf zu so zu reden! Es bricht mir das Herz. Doch in Wirklichkeit blieb ich stumm sitzen. „Ich bin so müde…", murmelst du. Nein, du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen… Es ist noch nicht Zeit dafür! „Ciel, würdest du mit mir in die Hölle gehen?", frage ich dich zaghaft. Du lachst leise. „Idiot. Wer würde schon mit dir in die Hölle gehen wollen?", antwortest du ganz simpel, doch diese Antwort brach mir ein weiteres Mal das Herz. Wenn ich sterben könnte, dann würde ich jetzt an einem Herzstillstand sterben. Doch dem ist nicht so. Aber was hätte ich von dir erwartet?

„Sebastian, ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Ich habe dich ein weiteres Mal angelogen…" Schon wieder? Werde ich wohl doch an einem Herzstillstand sterben? „Als ich sagte, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Denn Sebastian, du bist mir wichtig geworden…" Hast du wirklich gerade diese Worte ausgesprochen? „Oh, die Musik, Sebastian." Ich lächele dich an, nahm die Spieluhr ein letztes Mal in die Hand und zog sie auf. „Wenn ich genauso wie eine Spieluhr wäre", sprichst du wieder, „dann könnte man mir auch durch das Aufziehen Kraft verleihen. Wäre das nicht toll, Sebastian?" Wie kindlich du doch innerlich geblieben bist. Ja, du bist es, Ciel.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sebastian. Ich liebe dich."

Dein Pulsschlag hörte auf. Deine Augen schlossen sich. Die Melodie erstarb, der Schnee fiel.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Ciel."

Doch am Ende blieb auf deinem Gesicht ein Lächeln. Ein wahres, ehrliches Lächeln, welches nur mir galt. Bis zum Ende…


End file.
